war_of_the_demigodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther Emmett Gorbold
Biography Appearance Vindice is a five foot seven inches tall seventeen year old with scarlet red hair, loosely hanging on his head, sometimes brushed to his liking. His complexion is Caucasian; Luther has gray eyes, often looking dead or dull. He weighs barely 122 pound and holds a thin composition. He's often found in a white button-down with a black vest on top, suiting his royal attire. He often wears a black cloak to disguise his appearance. Personality Luther is fairly mysterious as a person; while he remains quiet and distant most of the time, he isn't shy when it comes to representing his family. The child is willing to communicate and act accordingly to retain his formalities. His personality hardly changes when he enters combat, as he usually holds a one sided battle. Luther does get a hint bit cocky from this, however; he is known to have a sweet tooth. Skills Luther is adept in the sciences, more so in astronomy and physics. He calculates out advanced momentum, inertia, and wave motion problems with ease, often using them to predict and foresee the possible outcome. His advancement in astronomy allows for him to read the stars and alignment of the planets to check direction and time; Luther lives on his own in the wilderness as of recent, using his abilities to catch and consume prey. He's considered a strategist, taking his time to plan the attack before striking with precision. Weaponry & Attributes Το προσωπικό των Αρχαίων (The Staff of the Ancients) The Chronokeeper's staff passed to the child; although it is a replication, it retains the ability to perform most functions with some cost. It fucking broke. Time Lapsing The ability to rewind, fast forward, and freeze time is granted from the staff. While Luther can do this minorly by hand, he often uses the staff for ease of use and more control. He can only hold as many lapses as the hourglass allows him within an elapsed time, and he can rotate and lift objects caught in lapses; once the time ends or the hourglass is flipped, the lapses are released. Did I mention each release was violent? They are. Relationships Family Chronos He spoke to none of his other family; all he knows is that he was purchased off an auction at the age of five, supposedly kidnapped from the royal family before being smuggled to the States. Those he was sold to didn't find a liking to him, as his father had accelerated his aging process and embedded the child with a replica of his staff. Cronos made sure to keep check on the now 17 year old and make sure he was well before dismissing the child for the time. Campers Emma Foster She gave him cake and tea; Luther likes cake and tea. Even though he nearly killed her previously, Emma bribed Luther with sweets, only to have him toy with Emma's friends. Luther took a liking to the girl's social attitude, but doesn't plan on seeing her anymore.